ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of The Mysterious Mysteries of Mystery Manor episodes
These are episodes for The Mysterious Mysteries of Mystery Manor. Season 1 (2015-2016) #''Welcome to Mystery Manor'' - 10/16/2015 - Frank, Emma and their cat Tyler move into a mysterious manor as they encounter a mysterious monster. #''He Assaulted Me with Science!'' - 10/23/2015 - Frank discovers a mad scientist simply known as Dr. Mad Stitches who when discovering Emma wants her to become his bride. #''The Banshee'' - 10/30/2015 - Emma befriends a banshee. However, it is revealed that the banshee is using her to help her destroy mankind. #''Possession'' - 11/05/2015 - When Emma starts acting weird, Professor Woodson assumes that she is possessed by the spirit of a villainous countess who lived in the Manor centuries ago. #''Some Orcy Times'' - 11/12/2015 - When an orc decides TBD. #''Medieval Madness'' - 11/19/2015 - Frank enters a new room of the Manor as he accidentally releases a villainous Queen and her servant, leading to them to TBD. #''Just Some Treasure'' - 11/26/2015 - When rumors of a mysterious treasure happens, Professor Woodson decides to find it. Unfortunately, a villain wants it too as he plans to use it for his personal gains. #''Magic Show'' - 12/03/2015 - TBD #''Beast in the Belly'' - 12/10/2015 - TBD #''The Book'' - 01/07/2016 - TBD #''Mad Stitches Returns!'' - 01/14/2016 - TBD #''Dragon Mission'' - 01/21/2016 - An evil dragon gets unleashed and decides to cause chaos. As a result, they have to discover a way to stop him before he turns Blackburrow into pure chaos. #''Crazy Spooky Goblins'' - 01/28/2016 - Tyler unleashes an army of goblins by accident, TBD. #''Death Has a Face'' - 02/04/2016 - TBD #''Love Sucker'' - 02/11/2016 - Frank gets extremely nervous when a new neighbor arrives and quickly gets in love with her, ending up to accidentally releasing a vampire-like creature that turns people into hateful people. #''Cockroach Invasion'' - 02/18/2016 - TBD #''Shadow Dogs'' - 02/25/2016 - TBD #''Crazy'' - 02/29/2016 - TBD #''The Creepy Painting'' - 03/05/2016 - TBD #''Zombie Juice'' - 03/12/2016 - A mysterious juice begins turning people into zombies, resulting in Frank and Tyler being the only non-infected as they hunt for a cure. #''Don't Poke a Leprechaun'' - 03/19/2016 - TBD #''The Dark One'' - 03/26/2016 - TBD #''A War'' - 04/02/2016 - TBD Season 2 (2016-2017) #TBD - 05/05/2016 - TBD #TBD - 05/12/2016 - TBD #TBD - 05/19/2016 - TBD #TBD - 05/26/2016 - TBD #TBD - 06/02/2016 - TBD #''Evil Queen'' - 06/09/2016 - Emma accidentally gets herself brainwashed by TBD. #TBD - 07/28/2016 - TBD #TBD - 09/22/2016 - TBD #TBD - 10/06/2016 - TBD #TBD - 10/13/2016 - TBD #TBD - 10/20/2016 - TBD #''Horrifying Tales to Tell in Mystery Manor'' - 10/27/2016 - TBD #TBD - 01/05/2017 - TBD #TBD - 01/12/2017 - TBD #''Love Stephanie'' - 01/19/2017 - A new girl in town arrives into a house near Mystery Manor. When Frank notices, he ends up falling in love with her. #TBD - 01/26/2017 - TBD #''Where Is My Thumb!?'' - 02/17/2017 - Frank, Emma, and Tyler notice a mysterious thumb laying in front of Mystery Manor and take it inside. However, things go wrong when a ghoul, missing a thumb, enters the manor. #TBD - 04/21/2017 - TBD #TBD - 04/28/2017 - TBD #TBD - 05/05/2017 - TBD #TBD - 05/12/2017 - TBD #TBD - 05/19/2017 - TBD #TBD - 06/02/2017 - TBD Season 3 (2017-2018) #''Welcome to Night Island'' - 06/05/2017 - Professor Woodson learns that he and his family won a trip to an island TBD. #''Just Fishing'' - 06/06/2017 - Frank, Emma, ans Tyler decide to go fishing around the ocean. (More coming soon...) #TBD - 06/07/2017 - TBD #TBD - 06/08/2017 - TBD #TBD - 06/09/2017 - TBD #TBD - 07/07/2017 - TBD #''Maggot Attack'' - 09/15/2017 - TBD #TBD - 10/06/2017 - TBD #''Horrifying Tales to Tell In Night Island'' - 10/13/2017 - TBD #''Return to Mystery Manor'' - 10/27/2017 - TBD #TBD - 11/03/2017 - TBD #TBD - 11/10/2017 - TBD #TBD - 12/08/2017 - TBD #TBD - 03/09/2018 - TBD #''Itsy Bitsy Spider'' - 04/27/2018 - TBD #TBD - 05/21/2018 - TBD #TBD - 05/28/2018 - TBD #''The Piano'' - 06/04/2018 - TBD #TBD - 06/11/2018 - TBD #TBD - 06/18/2018 - TBD #TBD - 06/25/2018 - TBD #TBD - 07/02/2018 - TBD #TBD - 07/09/2018 - TBD Season 4 (2018-2019) #''More Horrifying Tales to Tell in Mystery Manor'' - 10/26/2018 - TBD #TBD - 12/10/2018 - TBD #''Tyler vs. The Krampus'' - 12/24/2018 - TBD #TBD - 01/07/2019 - TBD #TBD - 01/21/2019 - TBD #TBD - 02/04/2019 - TBD #''Stupid Cupid'' - 02/11/2019 - TBD #TBD - 02/18/2019 - TBD #''May I Take The Bag?'' - 02/25/2019 - TBD #''Emma's Second Pet'' - 02/26/2019 - TBD #''The Red Curtains'' - 02/27/2019 - TBD. #''Return of the Shadow Dogs'' - 02/28/2019 - TBD #''The Scarecrow'' - 03/01/2019 - TBD #''Just Out of Luck'' - 03/11/2019 - TBD #TBD - 03/25/2019 - TBD #''Fooled'' - 04/01/2019 - TBD #TBD - 05/??/2019 - TBD #TBD - 06/??/2019 - TBD #TBD - 07/15/2019 - TBD #TBD - 07/16/2019 - TBD #TBD - 07/17/2019 - TBD #TBD - 07/18/2019 - TBD #''Out of Normal Activity'' - 07/19/2019 - TBD Season 5 (2019-2020) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #